


Dearly Beloved

by zyka11



Category: Jovente - Fandom
Genre: Bayaniserye, Jovente, M/M, bayaniverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyka11/pseuds/zyka11
Summary: In a blink of an eye, everything that Joven knows are all gone; his loved ones, his home, and his own self faded into black and disappeared into nothingness.A Jovente angst because were not sad enough.





	1. The Pandemonium they called home

"Go on without me" a women's voice echoed through the small dark room. Nervousness and panic fills the air, heart beats loud and fast; one word : suffocating.

"No, love. I cant let you sacrifice yourself. Were getting out of this together" a man's voice softly spoke as a poor attempt to appear calm and collected but nervousness was very apparent.

"Listen. You can protect him much more than I can. The least I could do is buy you some time to escape, love please I'm begging you" soft whimpers resonates in the dark. Bodies moving closer together.

"They're here" another voice echoed through. A series of loud banging was heard causing the panic to multiply a couple of million times. Shuffling can be heard from inside the pitch black room.

"I love you. Im so sorry" whispered by a male voice. Soft kisses were placed, too dark to be seen, too heavy for the world to witness.

"I love you both. Keep him safe" was the final words and the woman opened the door and rushed outside. "What do you want? Please leave" her voice came out hoarse and shaky. It was a poor attempt to stop the intruders, but nevertheless took a shot on it, tightening her grip on the gun as she aims at the front door. To say that she was desperate was an understatement.

The loud banging was still resonating as fast movements were made inside the dark room. Couple of shots were heard one after another. Soon enough three men were out on the backdoor; one was being carried by the other, as they run as fast as their feet allows them. They were guided by the light of the full moon and a flashlight that threatens to die out any moment. And as they were starting to feel out of breath, they stopped, desperate for air to fill their burning lungs.

"Listen to me Rusca" the man breathe out as soon as they came to a halt. "Take Joven with you and continue to follow this path". Rusca quickly took the unconscious boy from behind the man's back. "They might have followed us so Ill try to deceive them".

"But sir, going back is nothing but suicide. I should be the one to protect you. " the boy answered back.

"Then be it. He is the only one I have left. Id rather die than to dwell on this earth alone with nothing but regret as a companion". The man took out a gun from the inside of his suit jacket. "Dont let them get him Rusca and tell Joven this is not his fault" with teary eyes, the man placed a kiss on top of Joven's head and pat Rusca on the shoulder. "You're one of the best guys I have Rusca, I know he is safe with you". With that, the man cock his gun and ran back to where the source of the gunshots came.

Picking up his pace, Rusca was quick on his footsteps racing towards the end of the forest. He was so exhausted when he reached his destination, immediately setting down the boy on the ground as gentle as his current state allows him so he could catch his own breath.

"Rusca" a man suddenly appears from behind his back.

"Paco. Wha..I uh thought they got you" Relief and confusion was plastered on his face as he hugs the man he called Paco.

"Almost. Now lets get out of here" Paco quickly pick up Joven who was lying limp on the ground. "Shit" he cursed under his breath as he started carrying him towards a black beat up Chevy, Rusca trailing behind them.

"Where's Señor and Señora Hernando?" Paco asked.

"Señora Hernando stayed behind to buy us some time to escape and Señor Hernando went back to try and slow down those who are chasing after us. I don't think they can make it out alive" Rusca explained. His face projecting no emotion showing just how much this young man has grown accustomed to death and sorrow.

Paco tossed Rusca the car keys after placing Joven on the backseat. "You drive" he commanded, clutching the left side of his stomach. He then went to sit shotgun.

"Fuck! Paco your shoulder is bleeding and your stomach" Rusca gasped, moments after bringing the engine to life.

"I know and I have one last favor to ask" veins popping out as he bite down on his bottom lips. "Drop me off at cemetery drive".

Rusca's eyes grew wide, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white. He doesn't like what he's feeling about what Paco had declared but nonetheless kept his eyes on the road. "Why? Were going out of here together. Stay with us"

"As much as I want to, I can't. Rusca I'm a goner, I can't stay long". His voice came out weak, words piercing through Rusca's chest. As much as Rusca was accustomed to death and separation, losing Paco is a completely different story.

"Do you think Ill let you die? We'll go to Tandang Sora so she can help you". Rusca was worried sick. He was trying to compose himself just so he can focus on his driving.

"Don't be dumb Rusca. The enemies know Joven was injured, of course they will assume were taking him to Tandang Sora "

"Then we can get you treated outside of Santa Fe. I just want you to hold on for me Paco, please". Rusca was shaking, tears threatening to spill.

"We'll hit the next town in 2 days. I don't think I can hold" his talk was cut off by a violent cough ripping through his chest. Rusca quickly glance at his friend to see Paco's hands covered with blood. They almost got thrown out of the car when he quickly stepped on the break. Thank God they buckled up their seat belts; but not Joven. Poor boy hit his head on the back of the the front seat causing a loud groan to escape from his lips as he clutched his forehead.

"Are you both okay?" Rusca shot up from his seat and turned to face Joven at the backseat who answered him with a weak nod and then to Paco who did the same.

"Paco why are you bleeding?" Joven panicked as soon as he set eyes on the man.

"Nothing for you to worry young man, now take some more rest "

"But Paco that's a lot of blood. Are we heading to Tandang Sora?"

"Yes we are. Now can you go back to sleep? Your head is still hurting right?"

"Uh huh. But I won't. I won't sleep until you're okay" Joven stated barely keeping his eyes open.

"Its decided. Were going to Tandang Sora " Rusca said as he continued back to maneuvering the car.

"No" Paco protested giving Rusca a piercing look. He turned to face Joven whose face was plastered with confusion. "Look Joven, I will visit my father's grave first and then Ill go see Tandang Sora by myself okay?" he explained.

"Why alone? We can go with you. Right Rusca?" Joven looked at Rusca with hopeful eyes. Rusca's eyes diverted to Paco. As much as Rusca wants to get out of this Pandemonium they call home, he can see it right through Paco's eyes. He was tired, he suffered enough and its time to rest.

"You're the only person I want to send me to my eternal sleep. This is the last thing I ask from you Rusca, please". He whispered. Paco was coughing more blood, Rusca was conflicted and Joven was clueless.


	2. Our Lady of Sorrow

With a heavy heart, Rusca took a turn to Cemetery drive. Just a few kilometers from the cemetery is Tandang Sora's house, and Rusca is still battling between his desire to save his friend or to grant his final request. If he risk taking Paco to Tandang Sora, they might be captured by the enemies. Trying to get him treated at the next town they reach; Paco might not make it. And lastly, granting Paco his last wish is a heartbreak he might not recover. He felt trapped. Like playing Russian roulette with a gun fully loaded, like sky diving minus the parachute, but most of all he feels lost when he actually has nowhere to go. To say that he feels helpless is an understatement.

Rusca parked the car in front of the cemetery gate, heart beating louder than it possibly could. He knows he'll regret this decision, but he doesn't have much time and option. Its what Paco wanted, and he'll give it to his friend no matter how hard it is for him. He looked at Paco who was staring blankly at the gates.

"Paco be quick ok? We'll wait for you" Joven was leaning against the window, eyelids getting heavier.

Paco forced out an answer, "I will".

"Stay right here Joven. Ill take a quick visit to Señor Roman." Joven weakly nodded. "Lets go". Rusca got out of the car and Paco struggled to do the same. Joven stared at them until they disappeared into the cemetery gate.

As soon as they reach Señor Roman's grave, Paco sat on the grass, his back against the cold gravestone. No one spoke for a moment until Paco finally broke the scream of silence. Too many things that needs to be said and it all came out as a simple: "I dont regret spending my life with you Rusca. Please take care of yourself as I cannot do that for you any longer".

And that was all. Every single emotion Paco felt was reduced to a brief statement. But maybe it was for the best. If it makes it easier for them to part ways like this, then be it. Rusca doesn't need to be burdened with his feelings; with how much he really love the guy crying in front of him; with how much he wish they could be together; and with how much he wish he could still protect him. And Paco knew he can't, so he won't. He will be just another burden for him if he won't do this. Its the least he can do, and the last act of showing his love to Rusca. And his ok with it. He couldn't ask for more.

"Thank you for being with me Paco. Youll forever be my favorite person. Take a rest". He tried to keep his voice steady despite of the tears rolling down his face. And just like Paco, everything that Rusca wanted to say has been kept inside. Buried along with his hopes and dreams of spending his future with the man he loved. Maybe his love for Paco wasn't as real as he thought it was. Maybe if he really loved the man then he won't let this happen. Maybe if he loved Paco he could have saved him. Maybe it wasn't love after all, maybe it was just the comfort of familiarity the man gave off. But either way, Paco is the greatest thing he had, but at the same time, he couldn't have. And he knew that the bittersweet taste of love and regret will forever linger at the tip of his tongue along with the ghosts of the words he could have said but never left his mouth.

There was no further conversation, nor admitting of feelings, nor any other form of showing just how much this breaks them on the inside. And to Paco, the physical pain he felt was nothing compared to the emotional pain he's feeling. And as Paco was drifting off to his eternal slumber, he thought maybe watching the one you love continue their life without you hurts more than death itself.

There was no kiss, nor a hug, nor any other form of skin contact before Rusca walked away from Paco. He kept his head up trying to force back the tears that was rolling down his cheeks. It was to no use though.

Then a trailer truck in a form of deep realization hit Rusca so hard he stumbled upon his feet and fell to the ground. He stayed there, kneeling on the cold ground, and unable to move.

Is he really leaving the person he thought he could never live without? Is it really the end of a thing that haven't even started yet? Is he leaving behind everything they had together? Of how they grew up in each other's company in the harsh place they call home. Of how they have to rely on each other to survive, because lets face it, Santa Fe is a God forsaken place full of misery and sorrow. But Rusca needs to continue, he owe his life to the Hernando family and maybe that was enough to keep him going. He still has someone to protect, Joven needs him. He just cant quit yet.

With that, Rusca composed himself and when he's about to stand up and leave, he saw Joven, eyes wide, mouth gape, tears threatening to fall.

"W..why. is Paco sleeping here? Wake him up Rusca" he was shaking so badly.

"Come on Joven. Dont move too much you have a concussion" Rusca went to grab his hands and drag him out but he struggled to let go. He ran towards Paco's lifeless body.

"Come on Paco wake up. Lets go see Tandang Sora". He was shaking Paco violently. Rusca watching in agony.

"Why won't he wake up? Rusca help me" he went to grab Rusca's hand to drag him to where Paco sat lifeless, but the boy refused to move. "Come on wake him up. You always come to wake me up every morning, come wake him up like you always do". He went back to Paco and started shaking him again. "Paco get your lazy ass up right now or Ill tell dad youre avoiding work and just chilling in the cemetery".

"Joven he won't wake up". Rusca almost choke on the words as he walked towards Joven.

"No" he was shaking his head frantically. Tears falling like a waterfall.

"We have to go. Give him his rest". With that Rusca picked Joven up.

"Let me go. I need to help Paco" he struggled to break loose but Rusca is holding him tightly. The unbearable pain in his head wasn't helping him much either. He began panicking and his breath quickened.

"Hey Joven calm down" Rusca cooed as he pat his back.

"Save him Rus" and with that Joven went limp on Rusca's shoulder.

Rusca sighed and continued to walk back to the car. He placed the raven haired boy on the backseat before going to the driver's seat. His mind was clouded with so many things. So many things he would, he could, and he should have done. But he needs to leave it all behind Santa Fe, the place he is all too familiar with but seems so foreign.

It was a long drive. Joven was slipping in and out of consciousness the entire time, popping questions whenever he can. Rusca giving him a vague answers like "I'll tell you later when you feel fine, and everything is OK so don't worry".

They haven't eaten for almost two days. Rusca was tired and hungry but he pushes through. He stopped for a couple of hours to catch some sleep and then drove off again. Santa Fe was a place so far away no one even knows it exists, except its people.

Soon Rusca's eyes lit up when he saw the city lights ahead. They have reached their oasis. They can finally eat and sleep comfortably and he can finally buy Joven his medicine.

Rusca pulled up on an open convenience store.

"Rusca it hurts" Joven whimpers.

"I know babe" He turned to face the boy in the backseat. "Just stay still Im buying pain killers. And what food do you want?"

"I dunno"

"Ok Ill be quick". He got out of the car and walked towards the store.

Rusca doesn't have any plan, he does't know what to do except to get out of Santa Fe, away from people who took away the precious people in his life. One thing is for sure though, Rusca wont let them take Joven away, no, not on his watch. Joven's safety is his top concern, and the rest is insignificant. There are too many things that needed to be sorted out but they'll cross the bridge when they get there' or so Rusca thought.


	3. Lay your ship bare

Rusca pulled up in front of a rundown apartment complex. He had been in this city a couple of times. He's been with Mr. Hernando along with Paco, and the Bernal Brothers. They're his most trusted bodyguards and they would accompany him wherever he goes. Although Rusca was technically Joven's bodyguard, the boy rarely goes out of the mansion so Rusca would always be asked to go with Mr. Hernando.

"Joven wake up. Were here" Joven slowly opened his eyes, he blinked twice before taking in his surroundings. Rusca got out of the car and proceeds to open the door for Joven. After he got out, Rusca locked the car. He put his arms around Joven's waist as he helped him walk inside.

Rusca knocked on the door and a man, much taller than him opened it.

"Rusca" the man gasped.

"Hey Julian" Rusca let go of Joven and brought the man into a short tight hug.

"How's it going?" The man asked eagerly as he escorted the boys into the living room, making sure to lock the door before doing so. "Its been so long".

"6 months I'm guessing" Rusca answered helping Joven to sit on the coffee colored couch.. "Anyway, where's Goyo?"

"Oh he's hiding somewhere. He fucked with the wrong girl and the lover is now hunting him. But dont worry he's been in this situation a lot so he'll be back in no time" the guy answered.

"Wait. Is this Joven?" The guy asked inching closer to the raven haired boy. "Oh my God its Joven". He squeaked. He goes to hug the boy who just stared at him in confusion.

"Im Julian. Julian Del Pilar. Remember me?" He flashed a smile before sitting across the boy. Joven still projecting a confused expression, eyelids drooping.

"Hes tired Juls. Maybe tomorrow he might remember you" Rusca butt in.

"I can see that. Come on, le-" Julian was cut off when a man suddenly enters the room.

"Oh. Hey Vicente" Julian beamed looking up to Vicente and his not so almighty height.

"Hey Juls" he replied walking towards the guys gathered in the small living room. "Rusca. Glad to see you again"

"Me too man" Rusca flashes an awkward smile. What do you expect? He just met this guy once, and it was like some years ago.

Vicente returned the gesture, equally as awkward. His dark colored eyes then landed on a pair of warm chocolate colored ones of the boy sitting beside Rusca. As if on cue, Julian introduced the boy to Vicente.

"By the way Enteng, this is Joven" he said gesturing to the vapid boy sitting across them.

For a moment, Vicente got lost in his gaze before he managed to say a dry, "Nice to meet you. Im Vicente Enriquez, taga Bulacan". Giving an awkward smile to which the boy returned with a single enervated nod.

"He's tired. Come here Joven let's get you some rest" Julian flashed a sympathetic look towards the boy before standing up. However, Joven didn't move a muscle. He looked at Rusca with pleading eyes.

"Its ok Joven. Ill go with you" he assured him. The boy nodded before putting his arm on Rusca's shoulder for support. Rusca helped him up and guided him to where Julian was taking them. Vicente stayed behind.

Soon, two boys reappeared in the living room and seated side by side on the couch.

"What happened?" Julian asked with a concern tone, eyes trained on Rusca. Vicente listening in silence.

"It was messed up" Rusca started. Just the thought of the past two days of his life is making him want to just fucking disappear.

Julian moved closer to him, rubbing his back as he tried to calm the now shaking boy. "It will be ok Rusca".

"No it will not". He spat. "Everything is". He stopped, choking on his own words. He was trying hard not to lose his composure and break down.

"You don't have to keep it in man. Come on, let it go". Julian hugged the trembling man as tears started to well up at the corner of his eyes. And that was it. Every single emotion that Rusca held for the past two days comes crushing down, drowning him into a slow agonizing pain. He's loud cry resonating from a deep dolor that was his fate.

"Its all gone" Rusca managed to voice out in between heavy sobs. "There was no Paco,.... there was no Señor and Señora Hernando, .... and there was no........home". Rusca half whispered the last word.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Julian was shocked. He's been with them for almost 11 years before he abandoned Santa Fe at age 16. The three of them, Rusca, Paco, and Julian grew up together in a shitty neighborhood back in Santa Fe. But what part of that place is not shitty anyway. Nothing. Exactly.

They worked for the Hernando's when they were barely 12 years old. Señor Roman, Paco's father, was Señor Hernando's trusted body guard before he took the shot that was aimed to his master one fateful day when they were out collecting money. As to show his gratitude to the unsung hero, he took Paco in his wings. Rusca and Julian somehow managed to convince Mr. Hernando to take them in as well with the promise of devoting their entire life into serving him by which the man found hilarious. The conviction in the young boys' eyes were enough to persuade him though. Although Julian didn't fulfill his promise, Mr. Hernando was ok to let him go. He didnt took the entire devote our life to serve you thing seriously in the first place.

"The enemies". Rusca answered as soon as he started to calm down. "They wanted to take full control of Santa Fe"

"But they made a non-aggression pact a long time ago. They should not initiate war as long as both sides stay in their own goddamn lane. I guess their throat is an open grave" Julian said, voice filled with anger. On the other hand, Vicente has never felt this left out before, but he was not complaining. He'd rather be left out than to be involved with their mess.

"They kept their promise, but not until their son jumps in like a lion hungry for power ready to take over and be the king of the jungle" Rusca was more stable now. His grief and sorrow was slowly replaced with resentment and grudge.

"But why did it lead to this? How did they kill Señor and Señora Hernando? What happened?" Julian asked one after another.

"You know the head of the security, Sylvio?" Rusca asked. Julian giving a nod as an answer. "His wife died, daughter was sick, son was murdered, drowning in debt, just overall miserable. So then they bribed him with money. I know he's been with the Hernando for more than two decades, but between saving your only family member left and the people who doesn't even give a fuck about you, the answer is crystal clear."

"What did he do?" Vicente asked. He was so curious about the situation.

"As far as I know" Rusca started. His eyebrows are knotted as he was trying to remember every single detail of that one dire night. "It was in the middle of the night when I heard a gunshot. I bolted out of my bed, took my gun and ran to the second floor where I figured the gunshot came from. When I reached the second floor a man was lying dead, Sylvio held Joven by a gunpoint, and Paco is raising his hands in surrender. I took an aim at Sylvio's head but he suddenly moved so I miss the shot and it only landed on his shoulder. He dropped the gun, Joven tried to grab it but he kicked him and hit his head real hard he was knocked unconscious. Paco immediately grabbed Sylvio and they fought bare hands. But nonetheless, Paco was able to defeat him, pinned him down on the floor, and made him admit what he did. Apparently, he commanded the guards to back up the security in the warehouse using an excuse that it was being ransacked. He was left alone to guard the house and let the enemies enter". Rusca paused for a moment trying to catch his breath before continuing.

"After he confessed everything, I shot him without second thoughts. Paco looked out the window and saw cars pulling up in front of the mansion. The gates were open. Paco figured out there was more of them coming so he told me to get Joven and go to the master's bedroom where Señor and Señora Hernando were and escape. I was against his plan but I didnt have time to argue. My logic overrides my feelings as I bid him goodbye and went to pick up Joven. I went to the masters bedroom and found them looking out the window. They were relieved to see us, although they were worried as to why their son was unconscious. I assured them he was fine and we hid inside the walk in closet. But then there were more gunshots heard and it sounds as if it was coming inside the house. Señora insisted to go out and delay the intruders. Señor Hernando was against it but eventually gave up. We were able to escape the house using the emergency exit but they had followed us. This time it was Señor Hernando who left Joven with me and went back to buy us some more time. We were able to escape and that's how we came here". Rusca's eyes are welling up again. He intentionally left out the part where Paco came with the car just so he could leave him once again. It was too much. Just too much.

Julian hugged his friend, Rusca melting in his touch.

"It will be ok Rusca. You're one of the toughest guy I know." Julian assured him.

"But that was before this thing happened. Now I feel like a stray dog, missing puzzle piece, Im..." Rusca took a deep breath and let go of Julian's embrace before continuing. "Lost. I just dont know what to do". He shakes his head profusely. "Im going out to smoke. Be back". And he left both Julian and Vicente brokenhearted just thinking about what Rusca and Joven have been through and what's waiting for them in the future.


End file.
